deus_venatusfandomcom-20200213-history
Essani
Introduction The Grand Duchy of Sylvias follows the path of Essani, who long ago led the timid forest dwellers with a compassionate and trusting hand. Though times have been tough for both Essani and her people, they unite through their love of music and the world around them, and are willing to fight to preserve all that they hold dear. Origin The Goddess Essani, originally a golem bound together from green wood and clay, was given the gift of Ortus’ compassion at the conclusion of the second age. As one of the four golems created by Ortus, she moved through the lands of Ortus' enemies, strangling cities with vines, squeezing walls until they crumbled, burying her foes in the wreckage. Personality and Defining Traits The Goddess Essani immediately morphed into a beautiful elf like creature, with soft oaken skin, amber eyes, and smooth green hair. Moving through the forests of Pavon with grace, she never spoke a word, silently watching the life around her. Choosing to never speak, she instead relied on playing a viol, using the universal language of music to communicate with the inhabitants of her realms. Essani has isolated herself from her people, believing that by her failures in the war with Avidta, she is beyond redemption. Her peoples shoulder on, following her teaching of enjoying life and living in concordance with nature. History Foundation The Goddess Essani led her new followers deep into the newly christened forests of Sylvias, intending to found a city among the trees. Soon after carving out a crude settlement, Essani chose a man from her followers to lead them in times of peace and war. She gifted him a with an intricately crafted glass key. Essani departed leaving many unanswered questions, and no one ever knew what the key would unlock. Every Archduke has worn it around his neck since. Interim Essani lived out most of her days in seclusion, occasionally venturing forth from her hidden layer to place blessing upon her people, playing music that enchanted the wind to do he bidding. Once, Soteir visited her, being the sole person to ever discover her layer. He left with a child of unknown origins. The only time she appeared to her people during daylight was to choose the next, Archduke, following the last's death or resignation, from among the candidates presented to her by her followers. The First War While she marshaled her forces to strike, intending to destroy Sylvias and Gilboa, the Onyx Empress sent assassins to kill the Archduke. After several failed attempts, one finally got through, and the death of their leader sent Sylvias into Chaos. Avidta chose this moment to invade, and plowed through the forests like they were fields of grain. Essani and Soteir emerged from seclusion at this point, and led the remnants of Sylvias' forces into the forest. They fought a harsh war with Avidta's legion, dealing enormous casualties. Essani and Soteir broke through the forces opposing them in Sylvias, and rushed their army to Luxera, where Soteir led an expertly planned flanking maneuver. Combined with a sally led my the Aquil general Timothy, the forces broke the legion besieging Luxera and set the Empress' armies into a rout. Worship Essani's followers celebrate life through song, and musical prowess is common among the dedicated to the Goddess. Festivals begin and end in communal song, with Druids preserving the ballads geberation to generation. The Druidic Fellowship, led by the Druidic Superior, organizes the religious aspect of society, as well as serving as healers, teachers, and other public servants. Prevailing Doctrine Love of life and neighbor is the prevailing doctrine of Essani, and grudges are deeply frowned upon. Dishonesty is also frowned on, and any killing other than in self defense is a terrible moral crime. Stealing is not a major crime, as it is seen more as borrowing among Essani communities, and children are ingrained that one must always repay debts. Killing plants and animals is a serious matter, and an offering of song must be taken up for every life taken. Artifacts The Glass Key Not much is known about its purpose, but Essani bestowed it upon the first Archduke, and each has worn it around his neck since. Mortal Descendants Essani has no known mortal descendants.